


Hot Mess (or, Alex is bad with titles)

by fvnwithgvns



Category: Cobra Starship, Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Very Little Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 04:46:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13516857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fvnwithgvns/pseuds/fvnwithgvns
Summary: Gabe and Patrick decide to switch things up a little.





	Hot Mess (or, Alex is bad with titles)

Patrick curses for the second time that night, looking down at the stain spreading on his shirt. He doesn't know  _ why _ exactly the man was drinking something bright blue, or how exactly he'd managed to spill it right in the middle of Patrick's white shirt.    
  
If nothing else, at least he’s at his own house, at least he could go upstairs and change. He'll never live down the cumslut jeans from New Years. 

 

Damn Gabriel Saporta.    
  
"I'll be back." he turns away from the group of friends he'd been mindlessly talking to. He'd lost Gabe a good hour ago in the chaos of half drunk 20-somethings.    
  
He struggles with the top button of his stupidly complicated shirt. Gabe insisted he wear something nicer than a tee shirt, he still wasn't sure why- who cares what he was wearing?   
  
"Need help with that?"    
  
The voice makes Patrick jump. "Jesus, Gabe, where'd you come from?"    
  
"I saw you were going to change. It's not like I could resist." Gabe raises an eyebrow, shrugging.    
  
Patrick feels his cheeks flush. “You do realize our friends are downstairs..." he trails off as Gabe reaches to pop the second button of his shirt.    
  
"Loud music and drunk people," is Gabe's response. He’s always so nonchalant about this, so certain they'll never get caught. Not that Patrick minds, he'll go for almost any opportunity to be with Gabe. 

 

“If we do this, I have one request.” It’s something Patrick’s been thinking about for a long time, and if Gabe is going to make him risk any one of their friends walking in, he gets demands. 

 

“Ask away.”

 

“I want to be in charge.” the words tumble out, almost as if Patrick’s been holding them in for far too long. Which he has. 

 

Gabe raises an eyebrow, looking intrigued. Good. 

 

“Deal,” he says. “But,” he cuts Patrick off before he can say anything, “You’re doing the work. If you want to be in charge, I’ll take the role of pillow princess you so often fill.”

 

“Fine.” Despite the fact that Patrick disagrees with Gabe calling him a pillow princess, now’s not the time to argue. 

 

Patrick takes control immediately, pulling Gabe in for a rough kiss. He bites Gabe’s bottom lip, earning a moan. He runs his tongue along the seam of Gabe’s lips, which part eagerly. Gabe reaches between their bodies, unbuttoning Patrick’s shirt with ease. 

 

Patrick breaks the kiss in order to pull Gabe’s shirt off. He runs his hands down the expanse of tan skin, admiring every inch. He pushes Gabe back on to the bed, crawling on top of him and going in for another kiss. He nips at Gabe’s collarbone, down his chest, marking his neck and chest. Gabe whines, grinding their hips together. He’s fully hard at this point, Patrick can feel it. 

 

Patrick reaches between their bodies to unbuckle Gabe’s belt. He pull it off with some difficulty, popping the button on Gabe’s pants and pulling them down. 

 

He grinds their erections together, earning a moan from Gabe. He smiles to himself knowing how desperate Gabe is getting. He’s usually the one in that position, and he loves seeing the roles reversed. 

 

They strip down slowly, taking their time on kisses and grinding. Gabe’s face is flushed now, his hair sticking to his forehead with sweat. He’s practically begging Patrick without saying a word.

 

Patrick spreads his legs, waiting for Gabe to grab the lube and get him ready.    
  


"No. when I said you do everything, I did mean everything. For me and for yourself."   
  
_ Oh.  _ Only then does Patrick realize Gabe meant for him to prep himself. _ While he watches me do it.  _ It’s new territory for both of them, that’s for sure, but Patrick can't help but think about how hot it is that Gabe is going to watch him open himself up, watch him fuck himself down on his own fingers.    
  
"Well?" there’s a hint of impatience in Gabe's voice.    
  
"Be patient. I'm in charge, remember?" nonetheless, Patrick reaches around in their bedside drawer.    
  
"I said you could be in charge. I never said I'd lie back and take it like a good boy. That's your style, not mine."   
  
Gabe's words send a jolt through Patrick's stomach, settling between his hips. That’s was how it usually is between them- Gabe does what he wants and Patrick does what he’s told, always eager to please. He likes making Gabe happy. He likes making him feel good.    
  
But as much as he likes it, a part of him always wanted to be in control. To make Gabe desperate, to challenge him to do what comes to Patrick so easily. 

He starts slowly, easing a finger into himself. He puts on a show of throwing his head back and moaning like he’s in a damn porno, like this one finger is the best thing he’s ever felt. He adds another finger, circling his hole before pushing it in. “Fuck,  _ Gabe, _ ” he whines out, eyes slamming shut as he brushes his prostate. 

“Patrick-” Gabe starts, his voice high and needy.

  
“Shh.” Patrick cuts him off. “I’m not done.    


He adds a third finger, scissoring them slightly. He continues to make a scene, moaning and twisting in the sheets. “Gabe, ah, fuck me,” he whines out, sounding like something out of a cheap porno. Whatever. He knows he’s getting Gabe desperate, and that’s what he wants. 

He slowly pulls his finger out, hopefully giving Gabe a good view of his hole. “I’m ready,” he says, and beckons Gabe over. 

Patrick is surprised Gabe doesn’t come running. Instead he saunters over, lying down on the bed next to Patrick. He’s a beautiful sight, all tan skin and lean muscle, his cock hard and dripping onto his stomach. 

“Well?” Gabe asks. “Take control. That’s what you wanted, isn’t it.”

In reply Patrick climbs over Gabe and starts to lower himself down on Gabe’s cock. He goes as slow as possible, savoring the stretch, filling himself up.    
  
He moves slower now, deliberately sinking down barely a half inch at a time. He can see Gabe's grip on the sheets tightening, a constant effort to follow his own challenge, to let Patrick take full control. Clearly, he hadn't thought this through. Patrick almost smiles to himself. It’s not necessarily the control he wanted, it’s the power to get Gabe like this. Pushing himself to stay still, flushed with the effort, his stomach clenched and his hands fisted in the sheets.    
  
_ Besides,  _ Patrick finds himself thinking _ , it’s payback for the time with the vibrator. This can't be half as bad as that was. _

  
"Patrick." Gabe's voice cracks, somewhere between a sob and a whine. "C’mon, you can't make me wait like this. Please."   
  
"I believe you said I was in control. If I'm in control, I believe I _ can  _ make you wait as long as I think you should. Hell, if you're too pushy I might stop. That's always an option."   
  
Another whine, this time wordless.    
  
For no other reason then to prove he can, Patrick begins pushing himself up again, just as slowly. It’s almost a game to him at this point. See how far he can push Gabe. How much he can take.    
  
And just like that Gabe gives in.    
  
"No. Fuck no, patrick. That's it." Gabe untwists his hands from the sheets, grabbing Patrick's hips with a force Patrick is sure will leave bruises. He loves the thought, loves the marks Gabe leaves on his body. Loves the reminder of where he’s been.    
  
Gabe pulls him down with a force that almost makes Patrick scream out.    
  
Instead he withdraws a shaky breath, hands grabbing Gabe's shoulders. As much as he loves playing with Gabe he loves this more- loves feeling Gabe inside him, fucking into him with an intensity he feels between his hips.    


Patrick moans, probably loud enough for people downstairs to hear. But he doesn’t care at this point, he’s entirely focused on Gabe pounding into him again and again. He shoves himself down with an intensity he'll probably feel for days, clenching around Gabe. Gabe lets out a low moan at that. “Fuck, ‘Trick, you feel so good,” he says, his voice deep and gravely.

Patrick starts moaning like a cheap whore as Gabe strikes his prostate dead on. He's not usually the vocal one, mostly because of orders to be quiet, but if there's ever a time that calls for it, it's now. 

Gabe hammers into him, letting out a string of moans as he does. They're both close, Patrick can feel it. "Touch me, Gabe, please," he says, sounding much more needy than he meant to. 

Gabe complies, stroking Patrick slowly. He twists his hand over the sensitive head in a way he knows drives Patrick crazy. Patrick whines, shoving his hips down on Gabe.

Gabe's thrusts get more and more erratic as his grip on Patrick's hips tightens. Their moans and gasps mingle together as Gabe cums inside Patrick, pushing the smaller boy over the edge.

They lie there a minute, both breathing heavily, cum splattered across both their stomachs and dripping out Patrick's ass.

They probably could've stayed there all night if Brendon hadn't poked his head in, eyes closed, and screamed, "If you two are done fucking, there's still a party downstairs!"


End file.
